1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to storage and shipping racks. In particular, the present invention relates to racks for shipping large or bulky objects such as parts for vehicles.
2. Discussion of Background:
Manufacturing complex pieces of equipment such as vehicles is not always done from start to finish at a single manufacturing facility. Many of the components of vehicles are subcontracted out to other manufacturers (a practice called "out-sourcing"), who make the parts at their own facilities, or are subcontracted out to subsidiaries at other locations. The components made at these other locations must then be shipped to an assembly plant where the final product is assembled from its component parts.
In manufacturing cars and trucks, for example, body parts such as hoods, fenders, cabs, cab roofs, sleeper roofs, side panels and farings are frequently made at one location and shipped to the assembly plant at a rate that matches production requirements. These components may be made of sheet metal or fiberglass and are, therefore, subject to damage in shipping if they are bent, scratched or cracked. To avoid damage, they must be carefully packed and unpacked and secured during shipping. Their bulky shape makes them challenging to package properly.
In the past, bulky components were shipped on pallets made of wood. The components would be secured to the pallets by metal bands. The used pallets were simply thrown away. However, more recently the cost of disposal of all types of wastes, including wood, has become prohibitive, and now pallets are often returned and reused. Because wooden pallets are not very durable, there has been a growing interest in more permanent devices for packing bulky components for shipment.
Ideally, such a device would be durable and strong; it would hold a number of similar components at one time; it would fit within the deck space of a standard van or flatbed; and it would hold the parts securely, but permit the removal of each part without undue effort. Thus, there remains a need for a device for shipping bulky components.